narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Tsukiji
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Hotaru (ほたる, Hotaru) Tsukiji '(月地, Tsukichi'') also called '''Kimi (キミ, Kimi) by herself after leave Takigakure to have anonymity and in honor of her older sister. She was also been called "Fugu" (河豚, Fugu)or "Fugu-chan" in her childhood since, when she used to get angry, kids compared her face with a blowfish. She is a missing-nin originally from Takigakure. Part of Shingetsu along with Yuuhei. Appearance Hotaru is a kunoichi with short white hair and pink eyes. She is thin and short stature compared with other girls her age so often uses footwear with heel to look higher. In Part I, Hotaru's hair was long to her waist and she used to pick it up. Her clothes were a light blue jacket with pink details and her clan symbol in the back, she wore white pants to the ankles and common light blue ninja sandals. Hotaru also always felt uncomfortable with her forehead protector so she only used it for missions that she considered important. In Part II, when she left her village, Hotaru cut her hair over her shoulders, as her older sister (who had disappeared) carried. Also took her sister's name/nickname, "Kimi," to hide her true identity. She changed her clothes into black puffy shorts, black high stocking, a black sleeveless t-shirt to the body with a triangular neckline and a kind of pink corset (soft to be able to move) with two buckled belts to hook weapons. During great time she carry a scythe although later it changed by a kusarigama (a double sickle with chain). She also used to carry a black bag with the scrolls of her clan, which later agreed to leave in Mori no Uta. After meeting with Himari, her opponent of the chunin examinations, and challenging her to a rematch, Hotaru ended up with a metal hoop attached to her neck as Himari forgot to take it off. After being abducted in Otogakure, Shiori and Hana gave Hotaru new clothes. Black long stockings, a black shirt and shorts. Above she wears a pink coat with large sleeves (where she hides weapons), open leaving her shoulders in plain sight. Again above she wears a kind of pink corset with black ribbons. In addition to this, she uses ninja sandals with a small platforms to be taller. Time after she reunites with Himari again who removes the metal hoop from her neck, however as this leaves a mark, Hotaru decides hide it with bandages or a ribbon. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War In the epilogue Weapons and fighting specialties. Hotaru has always been very talented with short range weapons. She has a special preference for scythes, however due to her height it is difficult to load them. Usually uses sharp weapons and chains or wire ropes to immobilize her opponents. She is stronger than she looks despite being small and thin. She does not have a very exceptional amount of chakra so her fighting style is based more on taijutsu than on ninjutsu. About her techniques, the most used is Ken-hari, an exclusive technique of her clan. Then she often varies with water element techniques, usually offensive. Over time she has been able to learn the hidden techniques of her clan: Ōkina hasu (Big Lotus) and Amesuihasu (Rain of water lotuses). Personality Hotaru is very stubborn, rebellious, expressive and dramatic. She is not the kind of person who fears say things even if she has to make a fuss to be noticed. Many times this attitude has caused her problems because not often feel afraid to face anyone. With people close to her can be very comprehensive and enjoyable, even funny, but usually manages an acidic humor and is cynical with people who doesn't like. In a way Hotaru is very transparent and open to admit when she doesn't like someone. Another feature of Hotaru (Although this will disappear with time) is her speech, being impolite, plus carry a crutch and say "Aiya~aa" (イヤァア Aiya~aa) at the end of some sentences (similar to Naruto with the "dattebayo"). Creation and conception. Originally Hotaru was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. She was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. Hotaru initially was to be a kind of Doppelgänger of Himari, but this idea was discarded when I polished the character. Moreover their rivalry was something very attractive in history so that relationship of hatred by Hotaru remained (only by her, Himari does not hates Hotaru). Her physical appearance is maintained from the beginning in which should be a "small but tough" girl, also she is the youngest of my OCs from this story (in descending order: Shiori, Ryuzu, Hana, Yuuhei, Hiroki , Himari and Hotaru). Of course it doesn't apply if any of them ends being parent. I finally decided to join her with Yuuhei since both share the feeling of not being part of their village and, somehow ended up being very compatible characters. They end up as a couple at the end. I want to give more prominence to Hotaru as she was always one of my favorite Ocs, so I think she could be special enough to be the first person that Yuuhei loves. History Hotaru, since childhood, didn't pass through good times. She belonged to a well-known bloodline in Takigakure the, Tsukiji Clan nevertheless it faded away over the years. By the time she was born, her family (father, mother and older sister) was the only living members of the clan. One of the common characteristics of the Tsukiji Clan was the white hair, though common eye color was blue, light-blue or light-purple. Very occasionally a member had a pink eyes, which did not happen for some time until the birth of Hotaru. This was not a relevant characteristic but to have an unusual color eyes she was the victim of taunting by other children. From an early age she showed an aggressive behavior so used to fighting with peers in academy and was often injured or with a bandage. She failed to make a friend in the village due to her aggressive personality, but at home with her family was the sweetest person because she felt comfortable and her only friend was her older sister. When Hotaru was 10, her parents died in a mission. This left her alone with her older sister, who was a chunin from the village and rarely was with her because or her missions. From this time she began spending much time alone. Hotaru was very lonely without her parents who were the only reason she could feel that Takigakure was her home. Genin Being a genin was very difficult to Hotaru as she did not get along with her teammates. They used to fight a lot and rarely had a good workout. In fact it was a pretty weak team, who could not use tactics of fight and exercised every mission with force. The constant internal competition prevented them from advancing and its sensei did not know how to handle them individually. Hotaru no felt part of the team and on several occasions was to give up her life as a ninja. Chūnin Exams* The Team genin 16 from Takigakure was presented in the chunin exams when its members were 14 years old. However none of them got over it. Compatibility and competition issues were the main factor in its failure. In the first instance were removed individually, Hotaru was the last member standing and could fight in a face to face combat with Himari from Sunagakure, yet lost the combat by so abysmal difference. Hotaru was very disappointed and angry after seeing that someone like Himari, whom she considered a "dumb and delicate girl", overcome her skills. *This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears. The return to Takigakure and desertion. Returning to Takigakure the team took a break and that was when Hotaru was informed of the disappearance of her sister who should have returned home from a mission during the chunin exams but had no news of her or her team for a long time and most likely was that they were dead. Although the search was not heard anything from them. Hotaru left alone again, the last active member of the Tsukiji Clan, without family or friends and feeling that her village was not her home, she decided to leave. As she lost her parents and sister, Hotaru had no proper training on the skills of the clan. Before leaving Takigakure she collected several scrolls with information on the history, skills and members of the Tsukiji Clan. However there was one in particular that was in the office of the leader. Hotaru decided to steal this scroll before leaving the village, which made her a C-rank deserter without any priority or a great reward for her capture. In fact, most likely those interested in capturing her would do it to inquire about the Tsukiji Clan and not for her crimes or the reward. Hotaru continued to train alone and survive thank to her knowledge, eventually began to defraud and rob people to earn money. Usually she robbed the rich in the cities and getting the money to stay in an inn a few nights. She always tried not to attract attention, but sometimes it was becoming difficult due to her personality and other by having an easily recognizable appearance. Some time after leaving Takigakure, Hotaru meet with Himari, who was on a mission. Seeing the opportunity to face again she challenged Himari, and although she was rejected not let her escape. Hotaru wanted to test her strength again and show how much she had improved, however she lost with Himari again and fell unconscious. Upon awakening she realized that Himari took care of her and that she do not want to leave her abandoned in that situation, this infuriated Hotaru, who felt humiliated and throw her out. Himari left the area forgetting one of her metal hoops on the neck of Hotaru. This is not removable unless Himari take it off, therefore, Hotaru had to stay with it, hoping to beat Himari at their next meeting to get rid of the metal hoop. Kaizoku. In one of her attempts to steal, Hotaru was discovered by two men who began to chase to recover their money. Into the woods, they were seen by Yuuhei, who decided to intercede on behalf of Hotaru. Yuuhei easily beat the two men, but when Hotaru was to thank him, he asked for the money. She refused, even knowing that he was much stronger, however Yuuhei did not attack her, surprised by her attitude. Hotaru told him that if he wanted her help to get money it could be a good haul in the village, then both decided to go for it. They set up a small mission in which stole some jewelry from the wife of a feudal lord. The mission was simple and successful, both had been very impressed and even amused by the scandal that had managed to assemble in the village. That night they stayed together camping in the woods. Yuuhei revealed that he knew and remembered her from chunnin exams, however Hotaru had not recognized him by the bandages on his face. She inquired about why someone with a promising future as a ninja as it was Yuuhei had decided to leave his village, to which Yuuhei revealed the way that he felt at Sunagakure, as if he doesn't belonged to that place. Both felt connected by that feeling and began to forge a friendship. Later traveling together decided to form a team: Kaizoku (海賊, Pirate) but generally were engaged in theft and fraud, were sometimes recruited for some missions with dark purposes, by other rogue ninjas. They start to be known in some areas as a "bandits" however they have a lot of fun with each other doing these things. They spent this time without serious concerns, just looking for a purpose for which to live. Mori no Uta. Traveling in a forest in the Land of Fire, Hotaru and Yuuhei met with Hana, a woman who told them to surrender all their belongings or she should kill them. Both refused, and although Yuuhei was very cautious because he noticed that Hana was very powerful, Hotaru pounced on her to attack. The three started a fight in which Hana had the advantage, but then stopped after measure their forces and asked Hotaru and Yuuhei if they would be willing to work for her. Hotaru did not trust Hana, but Yuuhei decided to follow her to know was up to. So, Hana led them to Mori no Uta, an inn hidden by genjutsus and traps under the forest. There, she presented them to the owner of the place, Shiori. Both told them they could stay and live there by paying the stay and food to the fulfillment of some missions. Kaizoku happened to be in charge of Hana, Shiori's subordinate. This showed them to fulfill the missions that were usually on kidnapping, extortion and theft of information. Kaizoku became a more dangerous team. Otogakure. There were two events that led Hotaru and Yuuhei to Otogakure. The first was the kidnapping of Hotaru. Both were in the woods, decided to separate a few moments while looking which way to go to continue their mission, however in the meeting point, Hotaru never appeared. Yuuhei followed her trail. As the last member of the Tsukiji Clan, Hotaru had some unique abilities, not as coveted, yet very interesting. Hotaru was kidnapped by ninjas from Otogakure and was taken to a laboratory in one of the bases of Orochimaru. The plan, simply, was to investigate on her skills. She would be subjected to various experiments but this was complicated because she would not stop fighting against her captors. They decided to lock her by hanging by the wrists and then continue with the investigation. But she was rescued by Yuuhei before they could do something. Since fleeing the base, Orochimaru made his appearance, was very interested in Yuuhei who had been circumventing the security of the place and proposed him letting go Hotaru if he stayed on the base and work for him, but Yuuhei refused. Orochimaru told him that he would win a lot of power and he was sure that he would return sooner or later so let them go. Upon returning Hana heals Hotaru and provides her a new outfit. The second reason would be precisely that Yuuhei wanted more power, so to return to Mori no Uta and some time after Hotaru recovered, he asked her to accompany him to seek Orochimaru again, there Orochimaru put a curse mark on him and Hotaru stayed to care Yuuhei in the painful process. There both met Karin who was in charge of some experiments also Suigetsu who was trapped in a capsule and heard about the famous Uchiha Sasuke, though he was not there at the time. When the curse mark seized the body of Yuuhei, he was out of himself. He had begun to attack everyone (including her) and was too powerful to stop easily. Hotaru went a little unsure of what to do and that was when she met Hiroki and Himari, they were on a mission in the area. Hotaru wanted to attack Himari, but was stopped by Hiroki who asked what was happening there. Then she tells them all the story, including about Mori no Uta. The three decided to go to face Yuuhei, but could not do it and had to hide again. After a conversation in which Hotaru and Hiroki had given up, Himari decided to go to face him alone but returned a few minutes later saying they no longer had to worry about it, she approached to remove the metal hoop from Hotaru that still had in her neck from their last battle and walked away with Hiroki telling her that she will not try to make that Yuuhei returns to Sunagakure anymore and says "Maybe Yuuhei is where he should be now.". After Himari and Hiroki left, Hana appeared, both went to look for Yuuhei who was unconscious with Karin, and brought him again to Mori no Uta. The reason that Hotaru was abducted is because Shiori gave notice to Orochimaru about her and her clan. Yuuhei and Hotaru never found this out. After being rescued by Yuuhei, Hotaru began to feel somewhat attracted to him, but he seemed to be attracted by Karin, she said nothing about it. When Hotaru met Suigetsu and said her name was "Kimi", he asked if they already known. Possibly he meant Hotaru's older sister. The metal hoop that had so long in her neck left a mark on it, like the shackles when she was kidnapped. [[Massakari (Full Bloom)|'Massakari']][[Massakari (Full Bloom)|'.']]' Shingetsu.' Time after returning to Mori no Uta, Hana informs Yuuhei that there is a great operative from Sunagakure in search of the position of the inn and sends him to intercede, since the leader of that operative is Hiroki, his old teammate. .]] Yuuhei informs Hiroki that the owner of the inn (Shiori) is willing to meet him if he withdraw the other ninjas, to which Hiroki agrees and is accompanied by Himari. Once in the inn Shiori rebels fake information. A fight between her and the old companions of Yuuhei: Hiroki and Himari, starts. Since Kaizoku only responds to Hana's orders and she prevents them from interceding, the fight extends to the outskirts of the inn and culminates with the death of Shiori at the hands of Himari. After this end, Hana agrees to a secret alliance with Sunagakure. Hana happens to be the new owner of the inn and decides to change the name from Mori no Uta to Massakari. She also teaches her subordinates (Yuuhei and Hotaru) the true system of the inn. Apart from that she reveals that Shiori was very sick and knew that she was going to die and had planned to sacrifice herself for the good of her dream and to keep standing the inn. Hana continues the dream of her boss. Kaizoku happens to be called Shingetsu. Several ninjas decide to be part of Shingetsu as well. Fourth Shinobi World War. The role played by Hotaru and Yuuhei in The Fourth Shinobi World War, was under orders from Hana who was now the owner of Massakari. Since its specialization was gathering information were informants for The Intelligence Division this being approved by the Kazekage as it had an alliance with Massakari. Of course, they were not official members of the team. However they retired early after receive information from Hana who says that Karin was held in a prison in Konoha and they decided to go to rescue her but failed to do it because she escaped before. So they met with her when she goes with Orochimaru and Suigetsu to help shinobi from the alliance to recover. During the return of Madara, Yuuhei wanted to go behind Karin when she tried to stop Tobi's giant wooden statue, but was stopped by Hotaru who told him not to interfere in a fight like that and that she did not want to lose him because of the feelings of Karin to Sasuke that made her act without thinking. After seeing that Karin was safe Yuuhei and Hotaru decided to go to the meeting point that Hana had mark them to know what should be their next goal as they had been instructed to not fight, but they never reached their destination. Halfway, Yuuhei and Hotaru met face to face with Himari and Hiroki. The atmosphere became somewhat tense but no one dared to say anything and when they could react, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had wrapped everything. Himari was the first to fall over her knees, then Hotaru who tried to say something to Yuuhei but couldn't move her mouth. Then it was Hiroki who was caught by the illusion, leaving Yuuhei be the last one standing, he could barely move his body and turned to see Hotaru for the last time before being wrapped in the genjutsu. During the infinite Tsukuyomi, Hotaru has a dream in which she is in a village of her clan, where in addition to meeting her family she can see many other Tsukiji Clan members in the place. There are also Shiori, Hana and Yuuhei, all bearing a relationship very similar to what they had in real life. During this dream she leaves on a mission with Yuuhei in which they meet Karin, all of whom maintain a friendly relationship. (Even though she is in love with Yuuhei, knowing that he does not love her, she would prefer to stop loving him and only see him as a friend instead of "force" him to love her. That is why in her dream they are not in love). Epilogue. In the epilogue Hotaru continues to work for Hana. Her teammate is still Yuuhei with whom she has a relationship. There is also a small story that involves the biological son of Gaara and Himari, Shiro, who fleeing from his mother's overprotection embarks on an adventure to find Yuuhei (the village's main informant) as he believes it will help his father with his works of Kazekage. Shiro ends up traveling with Hotaru who decides to protect him because she does not want to have problems with the Kazekage. Both must go to look for Yuuhei to Massakari, but Hana tells them that he is not there. Hotaru leaves the inn quickly since Hana did not stop recording all relevant and irrelevant that Shiro innocently gave about his parents and his village. In the end Himari goes in search of his son and is reunited with him, Hotaru and Yuuhei. Trivia * Hotaru has great skills in Kenjutsu (剣术; literally means "sword techniques") * Her favorite weapons are the scythes, she used one when formed Kaizoku with Yuuhei. * As a child some kids made fun of her eye color, saying she seemed like an albino rabbit. They also said that when she was angry she used to look like a blowfish, so she won the nickname "Fugu-chan". * According to the databook(s): ** In the first part Hotaru wanted to fight to "anyone who bothered her" after chunin exams wants to fight angaist Himari. From their meeting in Otogakure she doesn't want to fight anybody in particular unless for her or her friends life. ** Her favorite word is "Nakama" (仲 間, nakama) roughly translated as "comrade". ** Hotaru's favorite phrase is "The snow doesn't break the branches of willow" (雪が柳の枝を破壊しません, Yuki ga yanagi no eda o hakai shimasen). ** Her favorite food is tuna tataki with vegetable and her least favorite food is tonkatsu. * Although in Shippuden Hotaru stop feeling resentment towards Himari she never come to like her and they never become friends. * When she decided to leave Takigakure begins to be called "Kimi" in honor of her missing sister and to not be recognized. She also cuts her hair by the shoulders to change her image. * Hotaru is apparently very similar to her older sister as she was mistaken on several occasions. * When she meets Suigetsu and says her name was "Kimi", Suigetsu asks if they already know so it is likely that Suigetsu has met the older sister of Hotaru. Anyway the real name of her sister was not necessarily "Kimi" or "Kimiko" actually it was never revealed. * Her sister is alive. * Despite being the last member of her clan, Hotaru has not raised to have children or being interested in them. Gallery Hotaru-1.png Yuuhei and Hotaru by Km92.jpg Category:DRAFT